Jace Valin
Early Life Jace was born on the peaceful planet of Naboo to a pair of former Jedi, who resigned their commission to have their child and live as a family. But Jace, being born force sensitive, the parents knew he would soon leave to train as a Jedi. When he reached the common age of the younglings, his father contacted the temple on Coruscant, and they agreed to send a Jedi to take Jace back. Jace was outside, playing late when he noticed a small group of men approaching their home, and a ship landing nearby. He became nervous when he heard loud noises of struggle from inside the house, and a cloaked man ran past him, entering the home to assist his parents. After waiting outside for several minutes, Jace ran up to the house and went inside, seeing the group of men dead, along with his parents. Tears formed in his eyes as the Jedi picked him up, taking him away to his ship, and to Coruscant. He kept himself isolated from the other students in his clan, rarely socializing with anyone except the master in charge. Training to Knighthood After completing the basic studies of the Jedi, and came of traditional age, he became an initiate, awaiting a master. He remained an initiate for years, but he didn’t give up. He attended every class he could, and tried not to fall behind of his fellow Jedi. He was eventually assigned a master, Waz’um Talbor. He began immediately in training. They trained for years, and Jace showed excellence in his master’s lessons’. Even when Talbor declared him ready for Jedi Knight, Jace still remained with him, accompanying him on assignments and going over his studies’. But before Talbor could request a trial, he was killed on a mission, leaving Jace in the hands of a friend of his. They moved to Dantooine, and completed any remaining lesson. Jace was given to Ocoun for his trial period. Master Ocoun summoned Jace to the council chambers, and put him on an investigation. He explained that there had been a theft of one of the Academy’s astromech droid. He provided him a datapad with all known information, then sent him off. Jace first went to the location where a being lived to question him. When he arrived in the city to a hotel building, he looked to the datapad, reading that he was living in room 23. He went upstairs, and knocked on his door. A small hole opened, and a robotic eye popped out. After a brief conversation with this eye, the door was unlocked for a brief second, to allow Jace to enter. The room was pitch black, and no lightswitch near him. He stood right by the door, as a blackened outline moved from it’s hiding place. The figure was hunched slightly, and had long fingers. Jace questioned the figure about the droid. The figure revealed to him that he had bought the droid, and that a man had stolen it from him, and had him marked for death. The figure slid him a datapad with details about him and his location. Jace left the man and went across the city to a cantina. The first thing he saw were two armed men outside the door. As he approached, the two began firing. Jace ignited his blade and disarmed them, flinging them against the building. When he entered, he saw the man he was after. The man panicked, and took off running. Jacen eventually cornered the man, and questioned him. The man revealed that he had bought the droid, and that the figure before had stolen it and marked him. Jace escorted him to the academy for safekeeping, then returned to the hotel. He knocked on the door once more, and was greeted by the robotic eye. “Did you kill him?” Jace replied with a lie, so he could gain entrance to arrest him. “Yes. And I have some information you would like to hear.” The door quickly unlocked, and he entered. The room was still pitch black. “I know you lied to me, and I know you were behind all of this.” There was a silence, then the figure replied, “I see..” Another short silence, and Jace heard a pistol loading. He grabbed his hilt and ignited, ready to deflect a shot. But when the shot went off, it wasn’t at him. Following the shot, a thud noise, as the body hit the floor. He stepped forward cautiously, using his saber for light. On the wall behind the figure, was a gooey liquid. Next to the bed were three switches, and on the bed was a datapad. All the datapad read was “Upload complete.” He took this and placed it on his belt. He turned to leave, and there was a pounding on the door. “OPEN UP, WE’RE GOT REPORTS OF GUNFIRE!” Jace looked to the switches, none of them having a label to what they did. He pressed one, and heard a yell from outside. The robotic eye had gone out and hit the officer in the nose. The second switch turned on the lights, and the third unlocked the door. Sergeant Pain and a private entered. Pain at first was going to arrest Jace for murder, but he pointed out the rakata had shot himself. “WELL I’LL BE A MONKEY’S SISTER, THAT’S ACTUALLY ITS MOTHER..IT’S A RAKATA. WELL SON, MURDER OR NOT, YOU’VE DONE WELL TODAY. THESE THINGS ARE MORE SLIMEY THAN ELLEN DEGENERAS GREASED IN TIRE LUBE.” “Sir, I must report to the Council immediately.” “YES SON, YOU’RE FREE TO GO.” Jace exited, hearing faintly in the background Pain speaking to the private.. “ALRIGHT SON, WE’RE EATIN GOOD TONIGHT”. He delivered the report to Ocoun, who looked troubled. “And this is only the beginning..who knows when they will show themselves again. This is why, I am granting you the rank of Jedi Knight.” “Master?” “Yes, I am granting you this rank, because you will search, find, and eliminate their outposts. As Jedi, we’re peaceful. We restore peace, and are selfless. But these rakata..they were earlier influenced by the darkside, that’s why their race is as evil as it is. Then I must also ask you to take a padawan with you. Make sure they are well trained, and ready for the dangers. You’ve shown today you can solve these mysteries, but be warned. This was a simple task. Make sure, you are ready for anything. Make sure, you choose your padawan wisely.”